rise to hokage
by thestorymaker2
Summary: watch naruto rise to become one of the greatest hokage and shinobi konoha has very produced. he will become the second shinobi to have a flee on sight order on him. naru/hina. strong/smart naruto
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a fanfic so please be gentle.

I don't really know why people but this disclaimer here but I don't own Naruto.

Read review and enjoy

**Lonely.**

He had no living family that he knew of. He was an orphan. Growing up In a children's home where he was ignored and thought of as less than the mud the pigs had a shift in. he was so lonely…so very lonely. The words that hurt most are 'your parents don't love you'

Naruto thought it was going to get better when he got kicked out of the orphanage. When the sandiame-hokage gave him an apartment, and for a while everything was okay; he thought he was happy. Then one night Naruto had a particularly bad dream, or more like a bad memory of him being chased and cornered in an alleyway the mob were closing in. stick and stones were chucked at him; he felt like a caged animal. Just before a man was about to strike him with a make shift 'demon swatter' some guy with a mask like a dog came and rescued him, he would later on find out that they were called ANBU. Naruto sat in his bed panting and sweating reassuring himself that it was just a dream. He took a look around the room.

'I'm alone…. again', he murmured to himself. He wasn't alone, hidden to him was the very same ANBU that protected him from the mob, watching him, protecting him in the silence; just like a ninja should.

Amongst all this despair Naruto had but one glamour of light; Hiruzen Sarutobi, _Shinobi no Kami, _the sandiame hokage of konoha.

It was a dark night in konoha, a figure was moving swiftly through the roof tops of the great village heading straight towards the hokage tower. This person had only one intent in mind sarutobi hiruzen and nothing else.

For a man to be named shinobi no kami you have to do one thing only, kill enough to send fear in the hearts of even the most seasoned of cut throats. This enough is warrant for the occasional assassination, someone trying to prove their worth or someone trying to avenge a fallen comrade or wife, or son, or daughter, or father maybe even a lover. However being a man of 50 and ruling over konoha for more the three decades one does get enemies cropping up like cockroach's in mating season. So many people want the position of hokage for the power, for the glory of being a hokage but the position is more than that for every generation of shinobi just one perphaps two are worthy of holding the title of hokage.

There was a fourth but sadly he is no longer of this world, he fought valiantly against the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ protecting the village and the villagers just like a hokage would. He was a splendid man a really wonderful hokage even though it was such a short rain. He was feared by his enemies he was like thunder on the battle field and the first and only person too this day that has a flee on sight order on him. But not with even all that strength be possessed was he able to protect the two things most important to him.

When the sandiame handed over the title to jiraiya's pupil, minato, nothing made him happier. It was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders not that hiruzen didn't like protecting his village. When minato died it was a great loss to konoha, their beloved hokage was gone and with no obvious successor. The day after the kyuubi was 'defeated' sarutobi had a decision to make either retake the mantle of hokage or pass on that position to the next in line the Godaime hokage which sadly for hiruzen there didn't appear to be any candidates for unless it would go to Danzo, which sarutobi didn't think would be a good idea for the village considering his particular tendencies. So with great reluctance sarutobi once again become hokage, waiting for his successor to come along and take the mantle of hokage so he could die in retirement an older man than he already is in peace knowing that the village is in capable hands. And so the years went by with sarutobi waiting for the next hokage candidate but none came and none were even close to minato. It would seem that kami was not done with sarutobi just yet.

Back to the figure leaping through the village like the hounds of hell was after him. Finally he was only metres away from the tower. He spotted an open window with the light on, he leapt through prepared …

The ninja kept to the shadows, looking at the 3rd expecting this to be over quickly.

Unexpectedly or not so unexpectedly hiruzen turned around, he was after all the god of shinobi how could he in good consciousness be called so if he couldn't detect someone sneaking up from behind him even in his age?

"so what do I owe pleasure of seeing you here"? sarutobi said to the figure. "you seem surprised that I sensed you."

"Where are your ANBU I thought they were sworn to protect you " the figure asked in a gruff voice.

"I sent them away it's not like I can't protect myself. I am the hokage the strongest shinobi in this village." The sandaime hokage replayed with convection.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as can be"

The silhouette made a motion in the dark to his pouch, he paused contemplating.

"I knew this day would come". Sarutobi said in a solemn voice " I will not go down without a fight though so be prepared…there's still time you don't have to do this"

"your too kind old man Sarutobi, many have tried to defend themselves against my work, I may not get you know, it may not be tomorrow but in the end I will get you. Like a donkey to a man"

"….. donkey to man?..."

"yeah I know bad taste. But the point still stands I will get you."

"So why are you still taking"

The shadow withdrew the …..

AN: this is my first fanfiction I'm planning on completing this so please read and review. And please no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

I dint own Naruto, but I'm just writing this fanfic because hey well I like it. My Japanese suck so some stuff you will see in Japanese some stuff you wont

This isn't beta readed so mistakes will be made.

And a shout out to my 3 reviewers thank for your reviews

Battle neurosis sorry I cant accept your challenge at the moment I have to get this fanfic off the ground first.

The shinobi drew out a book, not just any book it was the icha icha paradise detested by all women; worshipped by men.

"couldn't wait for this. Do you know how long it took me to finish the previous one? Two days jiraiya as your sensai I'm disappointed it took you six months to complete it" the sandiame hokage joked with his pupil. "so any surprises I should look out for"

"Sorry sensai for disappointing you, I shall do better next time I will change my schedule to fit in more research." Jiraiya vowed with convection. He took a seat opposite the hokage handing the book over. Gleefully sarutobi took the book; he looked like a kid in a candy store and given the option of having all the sweets. Hiruzen looked at the book intensely contemplating reading it or talking to his student. Putting the book down hiruzen and looked up at his student.

"I assume that this isn't the only reason you are here?"

"No it isn't. orochimaru joined this new group the Akatsuki, which are mostly made of s-class shinobi that's all I know so far. There's also trouble in Kirigakure it seems like a civil war is about to kick off, at the moment there is only some disputes in the government."

"Yes I heard about that, please continue."

"That's all I know of kirigakure, apart from the missing nin problem they have, which isn't any news. Iwagakure seem to be licking their wounds, minato really did a number on them, but I did hear some troublesome rumours they are planning on showing their strength, they don't appear to have knowledge of minato's son. There are talks in Kumogakure of sending a peace treaty, I'm not sure it though ."

The sandaime sat there contemplating over this news.

"And what of the minor villagers jiraiya?"

"I don't know that much but what I do know is that there seems to be tension between some of them I don't know that much really."

"well it would seem that war is upon us soon."

"Yeah I know what you mean I can feel it, the calm before the storm."

"so how about it jirayia want to take the hat, I think it would look good on you."

"nah not my style sensai you know I'm not suited to the job, heck tsunade would be a better candidate. She has the heritage, skill and political pull that I don't have."

"Yes I suppose that your right."

"talking about potential hokage candidates you really have to think about it. Sensai you're not as young as you use to be… sorry to bring this up but say you die suddenly danzo would make a play for the title and then after that you know what he is going to do with the village and Naruto. sensai you have to appoint or look for a successor for the village."

"Talking about the gaki, what so you jiraiya to you know taking him?" Inquired hiruzen curiously.

"sensai you know I can't do that, what would happen if iwagakure saw me with a blond haired blue eye kid or any other of minato's enemies. I'm amazed that the villagers haven't figured it out yet."

"Well some of the shinobi have their suspensions ."

"Who are they? Will it be a problem?"

"No there won't be a problem. Kakashi, shikaku and ibiki certainly know and I'm sure some others at least suspect it, at this moment there is nothing to fear."

"How is the little gaki sensai?"

"As well as any jinchuuriki in their village, I think it was a mistake revealing his secret and because of that I've made his life miserable." Hiruzen said dejectedly. He never would have showed this level of insecurity to anybody in or outside the village for fear of them thinking that he is weakening; he had an image to maintain.

"It was minato's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero sadly it didn't go that way. You did the best you could do, at least hiss generation won't know it might give him a chance" jiraiya replayed.

"I don't think that will happen, their parents will poison their minds and alienate them to Naruto I just hope he at least gets one friend."

"sensai that's a problem, he is this villagers jinchuuriki he has to have a reason to stay in the village or at least to defend it. "

"I know that". Replayed hiruzen solemnly " I try to visit him I see him as my own grandchild its hard seeming him so lonely, every time I try to do something for him the council block it, or more specifically danzo does I still don't know what that old goat is up to."

"anyway sensai it was a long day travelling I'll come see you tomorrow." Jiraiya said tiredly before he _Shunshin_ way hopefully to get at least some sleep before the sun comes up

Torune walked down the streets of konoha, early, and he could help but compare it to the other great shinobi villagers. The people seemed happier and more free, he wouldn't change it for the world that's why he will continue to follow danzo because he will preserve the prosperity of the village and the people who live here, to this end he will sell his soul to the devil. He took a left on the main street leaving the merchants and hagglers to their business. He entered a seemly unimportant side street as you can properly have guessed this alleyway was anything but ordinary it was arguably the way to one of the most secure buildings in all of konoha ( the only other places coming close or surpassing are the ANBU HQ, the hokage tower and of course the home of the resident jinchuuriki); he didn't need to fear anyone see him placed around the entrance was a high level genjutsu and only people shot of hokage level could have a hope to break. Torune came to a door. Just black. If he had feelings Torune would probably have felt an ominous vibe coming from it, he placed his hands into a socket locked just south of the handle a prick shortly followed he waited for five seconds before he heard a click he pulled the door open and stepped into another world. The architect of the root base know doubt strongly believed shinobi work best in shadows it wouldn't have been a surprise to Torune if Danzo himself designed the building. The corridors were darkly lit making the dark walls seem like an endless void, all the corridors would look the same to an outsider but that probably was point of the design to give the root operatives an advantage if the base was ever infiltrated. After many turns Torune arrived at his destination. He grabbed the door handle, it had a seal that will recognise the adjacent seal on the operatives hand, the lock gave way he opened the door and walked tens steps into the room. He knelt with his left knee on the ground and his left hand pressed fist down to the floor and his head bent.

"Mission complete, my lord." Torune said emotionlessly.

Donzo looked the same as he always did a patch across his right eye and a sling for his left arm he wore a black kendo gi that really brought out the black in his eye. He looked at his subordinate with a certain amount of detachment; to him they were just pieces to mix and match until the right mixture is obtained for the success of a mission.

"I trust that there was no complication in the assassination? Give me details on the mission." Danzo stated with an authoritative voice.

Obediently Torune carried out the order. "My mission was to assassinate the wind daimyo and his immediate family. "There was no complication on the mission, that where not foreseeable, however as I was coming to the village saw a bandit camp close to the village about a kilometre away I felt it was in the best interest of the village to deal with the threat." Torune replayed to his masters command waiting for his response after five seconds. Danzo said

"well done talk a break for a week then prepare for your next mission." Danzo replayed.

"Hai lord danzo." Torune said before he felt via a Shunshin. After he left danzo sat in the eerie light room, all the piece seem to be in place all that was needed was a catalyst for his next step in finally talking the mantle from hiruzen. Just a few more years then konoha will be mine and the world will know the might of konoha, thought danzo in his office in the supposedly disbanded root base.

Sometimes the roots must surface for the plant to prosper and grow.

Naruto finally woke again from his sleep but not from a nightmare no this time it was his alarm, groggily naruto looked at the time it was 8'o'clock in the morning he couldn't recalling a reason for him to be awake this early in the morning unless it was for raman but he knew the stand would open for another four hours. The jinchuuriki turned off the alarm, laying there occasionally dosing off still wondering why he set that alarm.

"wonder what jiji's doing." In a flash of inspiration naruto realized what the alarm was for; he bolted out of the bed quicker than orochimaru after a child with a sharingan. He had a meeting with jiji this morning, looking at his clock twenty minutes to the meeting time. He was like a blur through his mini apartment trying to locate items of clothing and hopefully getting breakfast down as well, he was done in ten minutes, that left him ten minutes to get to the sandiame's office. Thank god it was close to the hokage tower; not surprisingly.

Young naruto dashed through the streets dodging the occasional cart and persons of konoha bystanders could have sworn it was like the second coming of the yellow flash. Finally he reached the tower running to the door he flung it open not caring that he just hit the door against a chuunin. Naruto ran off with one target in mind the hokage.

When jiraiya left, most likely to spy on naruto before he turned in himself, sarutobi stayed in the office to complete some paper work he finished at 12, he headed home to a quiet house he slept until 5 before he was woken by the presence of one his ANBU in his bedroom. One of the missions went wrong and they caught a missing-nin his attention was needed for this, and ever since then he has been awake dealing with paper work. So it was a relief when his doors burst open almost pulling off its hinges.

"JIJI I'm here." Naruto screamed to his adopted grandfather, grinning like a fool.

"I can see that Naruto, come take a seat." Sarutobi replayed kindly to the young deviant. Naruto walked further into the room, with its book shelves on one side containing god knows what. Naruto looked to the left he was a door leading somewhere but every time he wanted to go there he gets this feeling in the put of his stomach he can't even look at the door for took long before he feels nauseated, he ignored the door just like he always did and focused on sarutobi, he took a seat in front of his grandfather's desk staring at him with horribly contained glee. Today is the day he kept repeating to himself over and over again.

"naruto my boy are you sure you want to do this? There are other things you can do you know." Hiruzen asked is jinchuuriki. But obviously he wanted naruto to choose the right opition, and if he didn't there are always contingency plans in place.

"come on jiji I WANT to be a shinobi, a ninja just like you and dog-san." Naruto replayed with a convection not many 5 year olds possessed or teenagers for that matter.

"all right my boy, wait here while I go get the papers to sign you in to the ninja academy." Sarutobi said kindly to naruto. He got up from his chair and moved his ancient body to the booking saying rummaging through the books and papers looking for one particular folder, that containing the completed forms for naruto's enrolment into the academy completed by his next of kin; his godfather. "here we go found it." Going back to his seat he handed the folder to naruto. "You just have to sign, put your name, by the dotted line."

Without a moment's hesitation naruto wrote his name down, and handed the papers back to the hokage. " so it's done, I'm going to be a ninja now jiji."

"not just yet naruto, first you have to complete the 8 years of the ninja academy then pass the exams then you will be a ninja of konoha." Replayed hiruzen merrily to Naruto's question, " so naruto how are you? Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay jiji, still haven't made any friends yet but I WILL keep trying detbayo(sp) cause UZUMAKI NARUTO never gives up. Not that hungry jiji I just ate. Oh wait I have a question is there going to be any writing?" naruto asked.

"Yes I suspect so boy naruto". As soon as the hokage said yes the ninja academy didn't look so appealing anymore to naruto.

"what about books jiji I don't have any, how im I going to get them but more importantly where do you buy them?"

"don't worry about that I will bring the books to your apartment later."

"Jiji if that's all I got some pra—erm I meant erm shopping today so bye." Naruto ran out the room before the hokage could say anything.

"he sure is his mothers boy." Hiruzen murmured to himself.

Jiraiya popped back into the room just seeing naruto ran out the door. "whats his problem?"

"just people to prank, I fear its going to be one of those days again.

"one of what days?"

"I like to call it the whirlpool of destruction day." Replayed jiraiya's sensai ominously

"oh one of those days. Well I just updated the seals on Narutos apartment, nothing less than a hokage level shinobi will be able to get into that apartment with all that seals that we placed there over the years; unless the gaki invites them in."

"so you finally got the voice recognised seal to work?"

"you make it sound like it was a walk in the park unless naruto or me actually says the words you are invited that person can't come in. the sensory seal is also in place so no one with a chakara level genin or above will get in."

"fine work jiraiya, so have you reconsidered?"

"no sensai you know it's not for me why don't you train someone to do it? But anyway I have to leave now sensai, one of my contacts has information that would interest "

'

Running through the streets naruto came to a complete stop on the other side of the dirt road was this girl, midnight blue hair, porcelain skin rose chicks, eyes that just hypnotised him. She wore a white kimono with pink flowers dotting it; naruto knew he wasn't a worldly boy he didn't know much about the world but he could have sworn this girl was an angel. Everything fell away naruto only had eyes for her she smiled and naruto swore his heart stopped. He was so transfixed by this girl he did know it until someone knocked into him, he was following her. It seemed like she was out with her mother and father, he paid little attention to them he only had eyes for this girl. A little while later they reached the park the dark haired girl ran off to play with the other kids, naruto sat at the base of a tree watching her it seemed like none of the other kids wanted to play with her. Naruto sat there contemplating weather to go over there or not, maybe she was like him lonely, he decided he went over there to the swing.

"hello there do you want a push? I'm naruto by the way." Naruto asked the girl hopping that she would say yes.

"Yes I would like that naruto-kun. My names hinata." replayed hinata shyly

Naruto went behind, not sure really what to do he has seen kids do this plenty of time 'put your hands here then push' naruto thought and so he did. After the first 30 seconds he got the hang of it but then it suddenly dawned on naruto that her parents are going to take her away from him soon. He looked over there to them, the father ( he assumed) looked in his direction they made I contact, naruto could see the steel and disciple in them, he turned towards his wife and whispered something in here hear. She turned around and looked at him to, first naruto could recognise surprise in her eyes and warmth. None of the parents made a move to stop naruto so he just continued to play with hinata. After a while it people stared to leave.

Naruto turned to hinata and asked the question that would define their relationship for generations to come "Do you want to be friends?"

Hinata looked at naruto with surprise and happiness, surprise because she never would have expected for a boy like him to be friends with her "yes naruto-kun I will be your friend. But I have to go now bye." Hinata waved goodbye to naruto and walked off with hear parents

To say naruto saw over the moon was like saying orochimuro was not a freak. He didn't know why but he took to following her again until they reached this mansion with the insignia for hyuuga.

"so this is where she lives."

she entered her home, naruto lingered there for a while hoping to catch a glimpse of her after 30 minutes there was nothing naruto decided to pay the hogake a visit before he headed home.

Sarutobi just about finished his last pieces of paper work he was getting ready to go home when the door to his office were rudely thrown open; there were only three people in the world who would do such a thing two of them are not in the village one he sent one a mission earlier this morning the other was well grieving and finally naruto.

"Jiji can I ask you something." Naruto said in a surprisingly sombre tone that he rarely uses.

Instantly one guard and alert cautiously sarutobi said "yes my boy naruto you can ask me anything" a million thoughts were running through hiruzens head at the moment what was it that naruto wanted answered was it the kyubi or was it about his parents the list went on.

"okay. What do friends do jiji?" naruto questioned hiruzen, it was such a simple question but so in depth; how do you explain friendship to a boy that everyone hated and had no friends.

"well may boy naruto a friend is someone that has your back at all times, a friend is someone that you can count on in your time of needed a friend is someone you will protect even though they don't want it, a friend is someone that will protect you in time of needed, a friend could also become your life partner"

"It sounds nice. Jiji guess what… I made a friend today shes called hinata we played all day today, we tried everything the swings that slidy thing everything at the park we did it was like a perfect day Jiji." Naruto said with absolute bliss on his face

"I'm happy for you naruto." Sarutobi said affectionately.

"Jiji I'm going to go home know I'm tired." Naruto said to sarutobi, he got up and felt.

'Hinata huh wonder what's the hyuugas up to.' Sarutobi thought to himself as we was locking up and leaving for his home late yet again, think of all plots were befriend naruto would gain the clan. Its sad the way he has to think but that's the true with a jinchuuriki people will only see him as an item for power and influence for some time to come.

Kumo

In the office of the lord raikage two shinobi sat at a table discussing konoha…


	3. Chapter 3

An: I forgot to say this in the summary but some of the characters are going to act as usual. So read review and enjoy.

I have to give a shout out to

**alex****02,** Battle neurosis and Naruhinalover20 for reviewing.

* * *

**break**

Naruto wondered the great village of konohagakure no sato contemplating on his next victim; he didn't know who gave him the idea of pranking but it just came naturally to him just like breathing another mystery for the ages; he couldn't decide between the shop keeper who sold him rotten milk or the bakery store owner who gave him contaminated bread with laxatives, and not the weak kind either his rectum was unbelievably sore at one point he convinced himself he was going to die a soon as food touched his mouth it would start the bowls moving. With his mind made up naruto walked to the bakery, 'time for some pay back' naruto thought , the site bakery is in one of the busiest sections of the market district, stalls and stands lined the road with people shuffling along and haggling with the merchants for a decent price, which is like finding a virgin in a whorehouse, merchants don't have seals for people they only have one goal in mind to get as much money as possible from you, they would ask a price too high then allow the commoners would haggle and finally get to a price you think you wanted but actually it's the merchants price all along; it's amazing what you can learn by just observing. The jinchuuriki took the back streets to the bakery, twisting and turning through the dank alleyways like a seasoned pro eventually he reached his destination. He stood in the entrance to the lane that faced directly opposite the bakery, he just stood there observing and being observed. He stood there gathering data on the bakery; he observed the staff rotations as well as the amount of customers that go to the bakery. He found out that the bakery prepare their dough before they actually baked it. The sun was dropping below the horizon, he looked at his notes satisfied with the information on it he turned around and made his way towards the forest; most commonly known as the training grounds. The shadow followed him.

For any good prank to work you needed three things information a plan and a good course of action, which unfortunately naruto didn't have the later but none the less naruto walked to the training ground to look at his pranking supply. The shadow stalking him. Walking to the forest line he checked behind him to make sure he wasn't followed, he had this strangest feeling someone was watching him no-one was there he shrugged his shoulders and moved into the foliage that was more than half his height, he walked with a purpose towards a none descript tree for any ordinary viewer, for naruto it was the tree that had the nodule on it, the tree that had his supply. He walked towards the tree he knelt at the base of the tree and started to dig until he reached his bag of goodies, empting the items on the ground naruto looked at them thinking. Looking at the laxative a plan started to form. He took the entire remaining liquid laxatives he put all the other items in then bag before he closed it put it back into the hole and closed the hole up, another good tip for being a great prankster is to have many safe stashing areas naruto had about another twenty of these hidden all over the village, but the most useful advice naruto could give a novice prankster is find good hiding places and work out an escape route if you get caught. He pocketed the four vials of doom. Walking back to the market district the street was eerie silent compared to this morning, he reached the locked bakery door. Pulling out a small rectangular casing he unzipped it revealing the contents lock picking tools, he could still clearly remember the day sarutobi gave him this as a gift and showed him how to use it. He got the door open and walked purposefully into the store. It took some time for him to get the tub containing the dough, wasting no time naruto pooped the lid from the plastic container and emptied the contents of the vials into it, closing the container he felt a card, on it was a laughing red fox, quickly he made his way out making sure to lock the door behind him. He got home in record time tired with the days worked he went to bed with his cloths still on and a content smile on his face. The shadow stayed for a while for looking through the window at the blond boy, which resembled his father so closely. The shadow left he had a report to make. 'and new just the bakery to get bread for his dear friends'

* * *

**break**

Danzo sat in his office, the only things it contained was an aged mahogany desk and one chair for him to still on. on the desk laid plans. Danzo sat there staring at them and occasionally jotting down something, for danzo it was like any other mission. It was his plan for the future. But then again people do say that when a man makes plans God just laughs.

* * *

**break**

sarutobi distracted from his paper work by a shunshin in his office, waiting for the smoke to clear he addressed his saviour.

"Ah Kakashi-kun what brings you here?"

"hokage-sama I came to give my report on my mission body-guarding naruto."

"And how was it, how is he"

"He is an unusual boy for his age; he is much more advanced in certain aspects of life than a normal child. Today he was staking out a bakery for one of his pranks, it was almost as if he was gathering intel for an assassination or something along that lines. I found another one of his stashes, he put laxative in the bakery dough, first he pick the lock on the door, he is at home at the moment sleeping."

" Thank you kakashi, are you ready for your next assassination mission?"

"hai hokage-sama"

"that will be all."

Kakashi tilted his head towards the hokage before shunshining away. Hiruzen contemplated on what he heard about naruto, he could already see the potential in the child. '_you need to find a replacement'_ jiraiya's words suddenly popped into his head. 'I wonder' sarutobi murmured to himself before going back to his paper work.

The most infectious thing in this world as not a virus or bacteria it's an idea and sarutobi just had one, one of the most brilliant ideas that he has had in a long time. He just needed one thing for him to start. the future of konohagakure no sato is looking bright some would even say golden.

* * *

**break**

The next day naruto literally burst out of bed, today was the day. He woke a full ten minutes before the alarm actually went off. The jinchuuriki quickly got ready and raced out of his door almost forgetting to lock it; he didn't know way but his jiji always stressed that he locked his door before leaving or at least closed it he promised he would one thing uzumaki naruto would always do is keep a promise or die trying. He raced through the streets, shops where still opening. He came to a square building that had a sign stating Academy in huge letters just in front of it was area for kids to play or train in the corner there stood a tree with a swing attached to it, the academy wasn't open yet, naruto walked to the tree and sat in the shade, he was brimming with excitement he was finally going to learn how to be a ninja. Soon parents started bringing their children, hugging and their child and waving goodbye to them sending them off into the world with a kiss. When naruto saw this the ache in his heart grew, he wanted to know the warmth of a mother and the love of a father. As th kids filed into the playground groups started to form no doubt they knew each other before. Naruto smelt her before he saw her, Hinata was here, just as he looked towards the entrance Hinata walked in with a guy that looked like her which could have been her brother. Shortly following Hinata two more people walked in they looked like brothers the taller one looked directly at naruto, the jinchuuriki couldn't feel anything from him usually when people stare its either with hate or angry, but from him nothing. The taller boy turned to his brother and whispered something into his hears. Hinata walked over to him

"hello naruto-kun how arrrrrrre you."Hinata said with a slight stammer shyly. "do you want to come inside its nearly time."

"Oookay let's go." Naruto was surprised that the girl actually spoke with him, he figured after the last time they met.

Naruto and Hinata walked together to the class, walking through the corridors trying to find their particular class and making ideal chit-chat between the two of them, you know the usual what did you do yesterday or last summer depending. They didn't notice the figure following them. Eventually they found there class 7c both hinata and naruto walked towards the back of the class and took a seat. The one following them walked in looked at them once and took a seat on the other side of the class room towards the middle. More children filed into the room, finally an adult walked in with some books and papers. He placed them on the front desk. He picked up the white chalked and worked over to the board to write his name in capital letters '**SHOU**' that's my name and you may call me shou-sensai

And welcome to your first steps in becoming a shinobi of the leaf.

Just by looking at him naruto could already see he was part of the hate-naruto party 'It's going to be a long 8 years'.

* * *

AN: I don't have a beta reader some yeah you know mistakes will happen. I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm working on something at the moment. Just so you know the like first five maybe seven chapters his just a build up to what I really planed for you could call it a prologue. I also raised the graduation age just case it make more sense to me. i mostly read on my mobile so sorry this maybe short


	4. Chapter 4

N: don't own naruto.

Okay im not sure if I said this but the plotline will not be the same and some of the characters are going to act ooc. Read and review

Shou picked up the registerand went down the list of potential leaf shinonbi.

When he got to naruto's name shou said it like there was dirt in his mouth; he literally spat it out. Some people picked this up in the classroom suck as shikamaru, hinata and sasuke the other potential shinobi where to busy discussing their future hopes and dreams.

Shou turned to the board and started writing on it the curriculum for the year. So far naruto wasn't impressed because he wasn't going to learn anything ninja related until the last year of the academy and the children of ninja clans less so apart from shikamaru.

**break**

after school ended naruto and hinata walked out of the front door.

"Man glad that's over huh hinata", naruto said.

"Yes naruto me to." Hinata said shyly while looking at naruto from the corner of her eye.

"Say hinata do you want to see something?" naruto said turning away from the sky looking at hinata.

"Yes naruto." Hinata replied.

"okay follow me".

As naruto walked to their destination taking hinata's hand. As naruto took her hand all that she could think was ' naruto is holding my hand'. Her face turning red, head down so naruto wouldn't see her face, following him to his destination.

As they walked the sun was setting, dipping below the horizon turning the flushes plump clouds a pinkish colour.

The two walked up some steps overlooking the village. Naruto lead hinata to the hokage mountain they walked over to the fourths head, naruto didn't know why but he always came here when he was lonely or upset the fourth always seemed to calm him. Naruto and Hinata sat down feet dangling over the cliff.

"isn't is beautiful, the sun setting over the village?." Naruto said to Hinata in a rare insight to his philosophical side.

"Yes, yes it is naruto." Hinata replied to naruto. Her breath taken away by the land scape, "my mother is expecting a baby." She didn't know why she told naruto this but it felt like.

"that's nice that you going to have another sibling", naruto replayed but there was an ache in his chest.

The two of them just sat there looking at the setting sun hand in hand shoulder to shoulder, just watching the sun set.

Not too far off into the bushes an ANBU and a chuunin sat watching the two of them.

It was getting late and Hinata unlike naruto had parents that would get worried that she wasn't home on time.

"I have to go now naruto", hinata said standing up and walking away.

"bye Hinata."

"bye naruto"

Naruto watched hinata's retreating form; he felt lonely. The chuunin followed Hinata making sure that she got home. The ANBU still sat there watching naruto, he was wondering wither to talk to the boy or not. with The decision made the ANBU appeared next to in a shunshin, he placed his hands on naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at the ANBU with the weasel faced masked.

The ANBU said "nice view isn't it naruto, why do you want to be a ninja." The ANBU asked naruto. Naruto didn't know what to make of this person. The ANBu sat down next to naruto

"Ermmm…ermm I don't know… maybe cause old man hokage is a ninja."

"Do you know the Hokage is naruto?" the weasel faced ANBU asked.

"No… do you."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" naruto asked this mysterious shinobi.

"maybe." The ANBU said before he disappeared via a shunshin; his shift was over.

Naruto looked at the spot the ANBU was thinking to himself about the questioned the mysterious ANBU asked. Shrugging his shoulders he sat up and took one last look at the village and setting sun before he walked home; he was getting tired after all. The ANBU that replaced weasel followed him.

**Break**

The ANBU appeared in the hokages office.

"Weasel how did it go?"

"Just as you planned hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed."

The hokage sat at his desk finishing off the last pieces of paper work, he had a smirk on his face while doing it; the first time in years.

**Break**

The ANBU appeared in his room via a shunshin, the room was immaculate. His bed was under his window neatly made, his sandals neatly arranged at the foot of his book. He turned to his cupboard that was next to his work space; he took off his masked and placed it in the cupboard just as the doors burst open.

"ITACHI." Sasuke literally screamed happily at his older brother.

"how was your day little brother."

"it was okay, but the teacher was being mean to this boy."

"oh and what do you think about him?"

"Erm he seems okay"

"sasuke I'm going to tell you something very important, you have to decide on your own don't let anyone make decisions for you spend some time with him and see if you like him." Itachi said to his little brother while sitting on his bed.

"itachi coming lets go you promised to teach me a jutsu." Sasuke said pulling itachi's hand , with a big smile on his face.

"maybe some other time sasuke." Itachi said while poking sasuke's head with his two fingures. Itachi shunshin'ed , leaving his brother.

Itachi appeared in hi fathers study; he hasn't been in here in a long time looking around to re-familiarize himself with the study. It hasn't changed much of the years the big oak desk which screamed authority and arrogance still stood there with papers pilled on. Behind it was a shelf with scrolls in it and the occasional book. On the wall to his left was a cabinet which contained decorative weapons, which would even stand a single strike, the window stood slighty opened the evening sun casting a shadow offer itachi stepping into the light he addressed his father , " hello father", itachi said in a monotone voice, just like a proper uchiha should.

"itachi how are you my son."

"I'm well faher."

Itachi's father looked at him with pride, itachi was the most uchiha of uchiha's there was he was the pride of the clan. Itachi's father was so proud of his son; just like Ben Johnson and his son, let just hope this story won't end in tragedy like Ben Johnson and his son.

**Break.**

Jumping through the trees close to the boarder of konoha were a coulpe of figure from kumo with one goal in mind. They came to a clearing a mile or so from the boarder of konoha, making camp the head ninja, souta, beckoned the others over.

"does everyone know what you are supposed to do?" he asked.

"hai" all three shadows said.

"Let's go over the plan one more time before we reached konoha," souta was a very meticulous man he didn't leave anything to chance some might even say he was a perfectionist, that's why the raikage sent him for the mission for he had a 90% success rate for all his missions. Souta pulled out a scrolled and laid it in front of the other three shinobi. They discussed the plan like they did so many times before it was like a clock work, once finished souta burned the scrolled with the fire already provided for making their food. It wasn't a stealth mission and they weren't in hostile territory so there was nothing to fear from the fire.

**Break**

Naruto woke up the next day completely refreshed, he always felt better when he talked to hinata he didn't know why but he just went with it like with everything else in his live, he found out a long time ago riding the wave is the pest course of action for him going against the current can have so undesirable consequences. He went through his usual routine in the morning before he stead out into the world; and locking his door with the sadness in it. Naruto walked with a confident strut down the road his head held him, for he was UZUMAKI NARUTO the greatest prankster to walk the streets of konoha the people should be bowing as he walked be, these were the thought running through his head as he headed to school. This kind of confidence one can only be achieve by telling yourself you are great, lord knows naruto had to do a bit of that over the years. When naruto reached the cross roads junction he turned left towards the school just up ahead he saw one of the kids from his class, a boy with a fan on his back, naruto quickly ran up to him trying his luck maybe he could make a friend to-day.

"Hey wait up!" naruto called to the boy, the boy turned wanting to see whom called him out he spotted naruto, the black sheep of the class so to speak. Remembering itachi's words he waited for him if it was anyone else he properly would have continued to walk on.

"Hello there" sasuke said trying to be friendly with the jinchuuriki.

"do you want to walk to school?" naruto asked earnestly really hoping for a yes.

" we are headed in the same direction I see no problem with it." Sasuke said evenly.

"I'm naruto by the way, whats your name."

"sasuke".

The two continued to walked down the stony path to school in comfortable silence. When they reached the school gates it was just about to close they made it in the nick of time. Walking down the halls they came to their classroom naruto entered the class with a confident gait, when he spotted his friend Hinata he smiled like the sun lighting up the room putting might gia to shame. He flashed her a quick grin, turning her red, he sat next to her and said

"sup."

"sup?" hinata replayed confused.

"you know how are you?"

"I'm okay naruto-kun how are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm with you." Naruto said unknowingly flirting with her.

Shou walked in and surveyed the classroom. When he spotted the demon his mood turned sour. Everyday shou prayed for naruto to die a horrible painful death with lots of objects protruding from his battered broken body.

"For today's lesson we going to be learning the first steps to the academy's tai-jutsu style."

For some of the students it was a nightmare namely shikamaru, ino and sakura, for others it was a drag this group being the clan chidren, however for naruto it was like a dream come true for him, he was finally on his way to becoming a ninja. The children obediently followed their teacher out into the training field for their basic training. The teacher shou paired the children off and told them to spar with each other leaving naruto of the group.

Turning to naruto he said follow me, naruto couldn't wait to get started thinking he was going to get some special kind of training; in a sense he was.

Shou looked at naruto and said " get into a stance " completely forgetting naruto had no earlier tai-jutsu training, he did the best he could and tried mimicking what the other students did. The first punch came to fast for naruto to follow it slammed right into his stomach literally forcing the window out of his lungs, and the beat down continued for several minutes. Naruto tried to dodge but he was just an academy student how was he supposed to against a chuunin, thanks to the annual beats he got on his birthday this was okay, when shou let off enough steam he left naruto where he was and walked away. Naruto limped over to the wall and rested.

Hinata saw all of this and quickly made her way to narutos side. Kneeling beside him she brushed some of the dirt from his face. When Hinata's hand came in contact with naruto it made the pain disappear from that area it was like a relieve, Hinata sat there with him not knowing what it do it broke her heart to see him like this. Off in the shadows sasuke stood there staring at the interaction between the two.

"go to class Hinata I'm okay" naruto muttered to hinata.

"no I will stay with you."

"Hinata please for me go to class."

Hinata really didn't want to leave naruto but he insisted so she squeezed his hand one last time before she left turning around she asked him

"Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?"

"I would like that."

She left and so did sasuke.

Naruto sat there thinking about his miserable life and the only ray of sunshine in it.

**AN:** thank you all for reading this please tell me how did you think it was and comment on my writing style please so I could write a better fanfic for you so review or pm me


End file.
